Back to school
by Sleepingfox
Summary: ...yay...not really.
1. The start of school

well finally, my other on (as i type this) still needs to be fixed, but bear with it. this is my first atempt at Third person omniscient, dont spam"you need to fix this" ok. if one of you tell me i will. then i will type the name of that i fixed it after that one told me. if there are still problems then have one person again.

also creams birthday is Decemeber 19th (i think)

and tails is december 4th

and myn (and my character, i wanted to let you know now) is december 20th (...WTF)

and i may change stuff some times, but i dont after i put it as compleate

-------------------

Tails, Cream, and Orange were on there way to school. nothing really happened during the summer, that was eggman's only attack. tails suspects eggman is building something to attack them latter. "So Tails, what is school" Orange said

"It is where people go to learn" Tails Replied

"But I don't really want to learn, it will be boring"

"But I am always telling you about the Tornado,and a bunch of other stuff when you come over for me"

"Wait...you wanted me to pay attention to you.."

"You mean you never listened to me"

"Nope"

"It is ok tails, I listen to you" Cream said

"Thanks, but the first few days we saw Orange he was so Quiet, and now..." Tails looked over to Orange

"Whats that sapposed to mean"Orange said as he gave Tails a look.

"That you are not Quiet" Cream said

"oh.." They started to reach the school. Some people were already there, they wanted to be early to make shore they do not miss there first day. Orange, Tails, and Cream waited outside and talked untill school, Tails told Orange about most of the classes, and and how the school sets stuff up, even though they would explain it for them in the start. But before tails finished, the bell rang, they went inside and went inside a large room. it was the auditorium. There was a stage at the bottom of the room, but most of the rest was filled with sat at the top row,after everyone went in there principle started to explain how there school, and the classes were aranged

"Each of you will have 4 main classes, as well other's. The main ones are math, science, History, and CA. Others will be art or music, gym, technoligy, and/or other none main classes. You will all have the main ones. As well as gym. If you fail any of them you will ether need to repeat the grade, or go to summer school."

"What is summer school" Orange asked Tails

"It is where you go to school during the summer to make up to the grades you got if they were bad" Tails replied

"The others that will be given to you, you need to pass too. but every marking period you can change them"Orange was about to ask Tails what that was but the principle continued on to answer this "a marking period is a period of time that we get graded in. At the end of each one, our grades will start over. By the end of the year we add up your grades. if the total is over 65% then you pass." Orange started to fall asleep at this his dream everything was dark. he walked...But it seemed as if he was going no where...Finally he saw a light...But the dark pulled him away from it...

"ORANGE"

"AHHHHG" Orange fell of his chair on to the floor. He saw the principle right next to him

" I know about you, you are that boy who somehow came to mobuis, and have lost your memory...Well so you know, in school you pay attention, work hard, and don't worry you will know all you need in time" he started to walk out, Orange started to notice that most of the people have already left. Including Tails.

"uh Cream. Where is tails"

"he left, we all have differant classes, here is your schedule" Orange started to look at his schedule. He noticed there are 8 classes, and each one was about 45 minutes each. he then looked at Creams, some of the classes were the some."We both have Technoligy with tails so lets go together"

"kay"

-----------

yes i know there are spelling mistakes. i will fix them eventuilly (i think) so do not bother mentioning them

note these animals for latter first new people in next part

Snow Leopard

Black Panther

Leopard


	2. Lelleo, Frost, and Midnight

I finally post this...

-------------------------

Orange and Cream are walking down the hall to there class, no one else were in the halls at the time. "Cream." Orange said. "Where is everyone."

"They are in there classes." Cream replied. "we are late."

"Sorry, I should not have fell asleep." Orange said.

"Its OK, Tails told them that you are new, and I am helping you." Cream said with a smile.

"Oh... Hey Cream our first class is CA, not technoligy." Orange said.

"They used the first period to explain stuff to you." Cream said.

"So how long have you been going here." Orange asked.

"This is my first year here, but I have seen the school before so I know how to get around, the building is like a rectangle,so just fallow the room numbers going up or down." Orange noticed that as they were walking the room numbers were counting down, the class room was 208, since there were on the second floor he thinks the first number must stand for the floor.

"Hey Cream." Orange turned around to see who was talking, the person talking was a girl leopard she had a pink t-shirt and jeens on. There were also 2 other girls with her. One was a snow leopard with a light blue t-shirt and a blue skirt. And a black panther with a black t-shirt, and black jeens. "Who's your new friend." She said again.

"His name is orange." Cream said.

"WELL let him say his name Cream." The girl said again. She waited for a second for Orange to say something but he did not. "oh I am sorry, my name is lelleo." The leopard said.

"My name is frost." Said the snow leopard to Orange.

"I'm midnight." The black panther said.

"So whats your name." frost said.

"...Orange."

"because you wear a lot of orange." midnight said.

"Well why don't you come with us Orange." said Lelleo. Lelleo, Frost, and Midnight start to walk towords Orange.

"sorry, but we need to get to class." Cream said.

"Fine, we will see you latter" Midnight said, and they left.

"I don't think you should trust them." Cream said.

"Why?" Orange asked.

"I remember tails told me that they tricked him once, and that they are not nice."

"o.k." Orange, and Cream walked to there class, it was only a few rooms away. When they got to the room they went inside.

"Your late" The teacher said, everyone in the room was walking around with a paper, and talking.

"I was showing Orange Around." Cream said.

"Well everyone else was on time, take this and start todays lesson."Orange and cream took the paper and sat down, and stared ton read it. The lesson was to go around and talk to people and learn stuff about them. Cream started the lesson by going over to Tails but Orange did not, he sat alone at a table untill the lesson was over. He knew that he only talks to people alot if he knows them well, like tails, and cream.

Whenever someone asked him something all he could reply with is "I do not know" because of his lost memory. Soon the class ended and Tails, Orange, and Cream looked at there schedule "so we all have gym now." Orange said.

"no." Tails said. "Me and Cream are going to gym B, you are going to Gym A. But they are right next to each other, so lets go together" Tails, Cream, and Orange start walking to the basement, they walk down the stairs to the basement, witch is the biggest part of the school. Soon the wall showed that Gym A, and Gym B were in opposite directions.

"Looks like we are going differant ways now, bye Orange." Cream said.

"Bye" Orange said, Orange started to go into the gym. Everyone was just standing around talking because the class did not start yet. Orange walked over to a wall and started to lean on it. he then saw Lelleo, Frost, and Midnight. as soon as he saw them, Frost noticed him. She then started to walk over to him, but before she got to him there was a huge explosion at the wall on the other side of the room. Part of it was going right towords Frost! Frost saw it coming towords her and closed her eyes...

-------

that is all i felt like doing...i would like to write all of it...but typing is boring...


End file.
